Goku meets Captain America
by dereksaiyan
Summary: Goku is training and finds a block of ice. Inside is Captain America, frozen since WW2, and Goku has to get him up to speed with the present day. Contains Limp Bizkit.


Goku was training. Of course, he was training hard. Goku was training so hard and flying so fast he forgot where he was.

"Where am I?" Goku asked. "Oh, I'm in the Arctic. Cool."

Goku laughed at his own unintentionall pun and continued training. He inhaled the frozen air, punching the heck out of some ice blocks. One ice block he almost punched but didn't because something was weird about it.

"Is there...something inside?"

Goku looked closer and started thawing the block with a really weak kamehameha. "Wow, there's a guy in here!" Goku exclaimed.

"What the?" Captain America shouted after he thawed out. "Where are we? And who are you?"

"I'm Son Goku, but you can just call me Goku," Goku replied. "We're in the Arctic."

"What's going on?!"

"Who are you first?" Goku asked. "I need to know your name so I know you aren't a bad guy. I beat up bad guys, you see."

"Really? So do I!" Captain America replied. "My name's Captain America."

"Oh, so you're from the USA then?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Captain America asked.

"No, I'm a Saiyan," Goku said.

"Oh," said Captain America. "Is that in, like, China or something?"

"No, it's from outer space!" Goku yelped. "How do you not know that? Everybody knows who Saiyans are!"

"Well, I don't," Captain America said. "We need to get out of here!" he realized.

"Why?" Goku asked. "I mean, it IS a little cold, but-"

"No, we have to stop the Nazis!" Captain America shouted.

Goku just laughed. "Hahahahahaha, funny joke!" he said.

"What's so FUNNY about SAVING THE WORLD FROM THE NAZIS?!" Captain America screamed.

"The war's been over for over 65 years," Goku chuckled. "We won."

"Cool," Captain America replied. "Very nice."

"You have a lot of catching up to do," Goku said. "Wait, what's even your name?"

"You can call me...Captain America."

"Ok, Captain," Goku said, saluting, "I'm Goku. Let's show you the 21st century!"

Goku called his cloud, Nimbus. "You can ride it," Goku said to Captain America. "You're pure of heart." Sure enough, he did, and Captain America flew alongside Goku to the USA. "This is what America looks like now," Goku said.

"Wow, it's crazy," Captain America said. "This place is incredible!"

"Come on," Goku said. "Let's go to McDonalds."

They went to McDonalds. At first it was awkward because Captain America didn't know what fast food was but Goku explained it to him. Goku ordered 4 Big Macs and 2 large fries and a big drink because training used a lot of calories. Captain America got the same because he hadn't eaten in decades.

"This is delicious!" Captain America said after finishing his meal. "America of...what year was this?"

"The year is 2013," Goku said.

"America of 2013 is really great!"

Goku flashed a grin. "You think this is great, just wait till you see Limp Bizkit live in concert."

"Limp Bizkit?" Captain America questioned. "What's that?"

"You have to see it to believe it," Goku said. "Come on."

Goku and Captain America flew to New York where Limp Bizkit was doing a show. They didn't have any tickets, but Goku got in free because he saved the earth a bunch of times.

Goku and Captain America were in the front row as DJ Skeletor (AN - don't you dare to tell me "that's not his name its DJ Lethal" because DJ Lethal got kicked out of the band for drugs so they replaced him) started the show, his turntable scratchings music to everybody's ears.

"Wow!" Captain America exclaimed. "This future music is fantastic!"

"Wait till the rest of the band comes out," Goku coolly replied.

Suddenly, a monster looking person covered in glowing lights and black paint came out with a weird guitar. "Look out, a monster!" Captain America shouted, about to jump on stage, Goku holding him back.

"No," Goku chuckled. "That's just Wes Borland, the greatest guitarist EVER."

Once Captain America had settled down, the show started, a pounding drum rhythm. Suddenly, someone yelled, "IF ONLY WE COULD FLY!"

"OMG!" Goku exclaimed. "My fourth favorite Limp Bizkit song, 'My Generation'!"

The show was rocking and Captain America was totally feeling it. Fred Durst, Wes Borland, DJ Skeletor, John Otto, and Sam Rivers (AN - the current band lineup) were tearing it up. But then, disaster struck!

"GOKU!" a voice boomed from the sky.

"Oh no," Goku sighed, looking up. "It's Frieza! He's ruining the concert!"

"Yo, who's this guy?" Fred Durst said, looking at Frieza.

"Don't worry Fred, I'll take care of him!" Goku shouted, flying up to face Frieza. "You guys keep playing!"

"Man, I wish I could help out, but they're up in the air and I can't fly!" Captain America sighed.

Fred Durst looked to the rest of his band. "Looks like this is going to be a good old-fashioned butt kicking, boys. You know what to do."

Goku got psyched up as the opening riff to "Break Stuff" started playing. "All right Frieza, let's do this!" he shouted, charging up his attack.

The crowd was going nuts not just to the music but also to the imending fight Goku was going to have with Frieza.

"Foolish boy," Frieza cackled. "I have gotten ten times stronger since last we met! Take THIS!"

Frieza shot a really huge energy beam that took Goku down to the ground.

"Goku!" Captain America shouted, rushing to his new friend's side. "Get up!"

"Wow...he's strong..." Goku said, still pretty beat up.

"And now, Goku," Frieza laughed. "YOU DIE!"

Frieza shot another energy beam at Goku.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Captain America shouted, pulling out his shield, instantly reflecting the beam back to Frieza, sending the bad guy flying to the ground. Goku got up and walked over to Frieza, who was really beat up, but not quite enough.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"N-no, Goku, please, we can talk this out," Frieza begged.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"Come on, man! Don't hurt me anymore! I give up!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Yeah, hit him with what you got!" Fred Durst shouted. "We're all behind you, Goku!"

"Meeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"And if my day keeps going this way I just might...BREAK YOUR F****** FACE TONIGHT!" Fred Durst screamed as the song kicked into high gear, the crowd and Captain America going nuts, their energy aiding Goku.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed, blasting Frieza into next week. The crowd cheered and the concert went on without a hitch.

After the show, Fred Durst went up to Goku and Captain America. "Thank you guys," Fred said. "If you hadn't been here, Frieza would have ruined the show. If there's anything you guys need, just ask me."

"Well..." Goku said. "Can we get your autograph?"

"Sure," Fred replied. Goku had Fred sign his gi and Captain America had him sign his shield.

"You guys have free tickets for life now," Fred Durst said. "Limp Bizkit loves you."

"Wow, that was awesome!" Captain America squealed. "First McDonalds, and then a Limp Bizkit concert..."

"That's only a taste of what the 21st century has to offer," Goku replied warmly. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

THE END


End file.
